peelfandomcom-20200213-history
09 May 1972
Show ; Name *Top Gear ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1972-05-09 ; Comments *Tracklisting below is from Volume 2(ii) of the Decktician Logs. Many thanks to Decktician, Ken Garner for copying and additional information, and Rocker for acting as central HQ. *Two tracks by John Fahey, one of them a version of Sam McGee's "Knoxville Blues", originally recorded in the late 1920s. "A Mosquito Ate Up My Sweetheart" was a song from the same era, recorded by Cajun artists the Segura Brothershttp://earlycajunmusic.blogspot.co.uk/2018/03/a-mosquito-ate-up-my-sweetheart-segura.html. *The show was highlighted by Richard Williams in his 'This Week's Sounds' column for Radio Times. Williams mentions that the programme will feature "..a 20 minute piece - largely consisting of free improvisation.." by Matching Mole, as well as Pete Atkin "...with songs from his next album (which must make him rich and famous)."Radio Times, Vol 195, issue 2530, 4 May 1972, p.11. *Cover versions of Chuck Berry's "Sweet Little Rock And Roller" (1959) by Dave Edmunds and the Dixie Cups' 1964 hit "Iko, Iko" (a "mysterious" New Orleans Mardi Gras songhttps://www.ft.com/content/b5892a0a-6179-11e7-8814-0ac7eb84e5f1) by Long John Baldry. Sessions *Matching Mole #3. Recorded 1972-04-17. Available on On The Radio CD, HUX083. *Pete Atkin #2 (repeat). First broadcast 14 March 1972. Recorded 1972-03-06. No known commercial release. *Gary Wright's Wonderwheel #1 (repeat). First broadcast 22 February 1972. Recorded 1972-02-15. No known commercial release. Tracklisting *Jeff Beck Group: Glad All Over (LP - Jeff Beck Group) Epic *Stephen Stills: Jet Set (Sigh) (LP - Manassas) Atlantic *Pete Atkin: Thief In The Night (session) *Gary Wright's Wonderwheel: I Know (session) *Mahavishnu Orchestra with John McLaughlin: The Dance Of The Maya (LP - The Inner Mounting Flame) CBS *John Fahey: Knoxville Blues (LP - America) Sonet *Thin Lizzy: Call The Police (LP - Shades Of A Blue Orphanage) Decca *Pete Atkin: A King At Nightfall (session) *Medicine Head: Only To Do What Is True (single) Polydor *Jackson Browne: A Child In These Hills (LP - Jackson Browne) Asylum *Mick Abrahams Band: When I Get Up (LP - At Last) Chrysalis *Gary Wright's Wonderwheel: Whether It's Right Or Wrong (session) *Stackridge: Slark (single) MCA *Steve Miller Band: Somebody Somewhere Help Me (LP - Recall The Beginning...A Journey From Eden) Capitol *Everly Brothers: Three Old Poker Playin' River Rats From New Orleans (LP - The Everly Brothers) RCA Camden *Pete Atkin: 30 Year Man (session) *Gary Wright's Wonderwheel: Yesterday's Tomorrow (session) *Christy Moore: The Dark Eyed Sailor (LP - Prosperous) Tara Music *Dave Edmunds: Sweet Little Rock And Roller (LP - Rockpile) Regal Zonophone *Matching Mole: Marchides/Instant Pussy/Smoke Signal (session) The Peel Sessions - Ken Garner (BBC Books) p.307 states that 'Smoke Signal' was not included in this transmission and "complete 19'35" medley of all 3 items TX only on 06 June 1972". However, Decktician logs it as having been included in this show. *John Baldry: Iko, Iko (single) Warner Brothers *John Fahey: The Waltz That Carried Us Away And Then A Mosquito Came And Ate Up My Sweetheart (LP - America) Sonet *Pete Atkin: Uncle Seabird (session) *Jeff Beck Group: Going Down (LP - Jeff Beck Group) Epic File ;Name * ;Length * ;Other * ;Available *Tracklisting only Footnotes Category:1972 Category:Peel shows Category:Peel Shows (Unavailable) Category:Top Gear